


The Winchesters vs Furbies

by Nanika67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is a Little Shit, Furby, Hint of Sabriel, fear the furbies, hint of destiel - Freeform, winchester vs furbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: “Done!” Crowley triumphantly held a object and set it next to another object leaning against his throne. The king of hell snapped his fingers, summoning a box with the name “Winchesters” taped on it.“Let’s see how those denim-wrapped nightmares handle this.” With a flick of his wrist, the objects were packed into the box before disappearing, landing on the front step of the Men of Letter’s bunker in Kansas.The demon smiled to himself as he laid back on the throne, it was time for the Winchesters to get what was coming to them.





	The Winchesters vs Furbies

“Done!” Crowley triumphantly held a object and set it next to another object leaning against his throne. The king of hell snapped his fingers, summoning a box with the name “Winchesters” taped on it.

“Let’s see how those denim-wrapped nightmares handle this.” With a flick of his wrist, the objects were packed into the box before disappearing, landing on the front step of the Men of Letter’s bunker in Kansas.

The demon smiled to himself as he laid back on the throne, it was time for the Winchesters to get what was coming to them. 

Sam opened the door to the bunker to start his morning jog only to topple over a box sitting innocently on the doorstep. “What the-” The hunter inspected the box, only finding their names and Crowley’s signature on the box. 

Sam carefully brought it inside and called his brother over. The two walked around the box, looking for any traps or sigils, but still came up empty handed. Dean decided to risk it and pulled out his knife to slice the box opened. 

Peering inside the two saw a pair of furry owl like toys dressed in plaid. The toy with Dean’s name on it had bright pink fur with sparkles while Sam’s was many shades of orange. Sam poked at his toy and jumped as the object let out a shrill scream.

Dean immediately dropped his and both whipped out their guns. Two bullets were embedded in each toy followed by silence. Dean’s toy’s eyes lit up and let out a crackle as Sam’s began to make croaky screams. The two brothers inched forwards warily but stopped when the toys’ eyes flickered red.

“FEED US!” The two chanted together before finally stopping their introduction with one last scream. The two hunters looked at each other and quickly threw the demonic toys in a cage with a lock. The cage was moved to the far end of the meeting table so the men could watch it without having to go near the things.

Quickly gathering the ingredients for a summoning, Sam tried to summon the king of hell. The only thing the hunter achieved was a goat who blew him a raspberry before eating the name tag, with Crowley’s name, on it’s back.

Suddenly there was a maniacal laugh and the sound of howling from the bunker’s meeting room. The hunter rushed over and saw the two furbies sitting freely on the table in front of the cage door still closed with the lock on it. The things began to laugh before being shot off the table by Dean’s shotgun. 

Over the next three days the two proceeded to cut, burn, and crush the offending toys with little success, Dean even pulled out the grenade launcher. The attack did nothing but destroy the land around the furbies.

Neither hunter could sleep well without being paranoid by seeing the red eyes of the furbies or the silhoutte of them by their door. It was only half way through the week when Dean’s resolved crumbled and called Castiel to help them. 

The angel appear in with his normal greeting along with a stare as the Winchesters filled him in on what has been happening for the past 3 days. Castiel stared at the two toys innocently sitting on the meeting table and didn’t seemed fazed when their eyes flickered red. “KILL! KILL!” They chanted as one while Dean pulled out his gun. Castiel stopped Dean with a raise of his arm and striked. 

The Winchesters stared at the toy now imbedded in their wall while Castiel pick up the second one and crushed it in his hands. Dean’s furby turned to dust in the angel’s grasp as the angel turn to the hunters and held out his hand. “Dean.” 

“Thanks Cas, really helped us out there.” The hunter shook the angel’s hand but instead of letting go, he held the angel’s hand. Castiel stared at the hunter and tilt his head in confusion as Sam awkwardly coughed in Dean’s direction. 

“Why are you holding my hand? I require a dustpan, Dean.” 

“Oh.” Dean sheepishly pulled back his hand and walked away to retrieve the dustpan while Sam poke the furby, still stuck in the wall, with his gun. The younger Winchester jumped when the toy hissed and screamed in a high pitch, eyes flashing yellow.

“Cas!” Sam pointed at the deranged toy while backing away only to realize the angel had followed his brother. A object whizzed through the air like a javelin, nailing the toy in between the eyes.

Upon closer inspection, Sam realized the flying projectile was a kit kat bar. The hunter looked behind him to see the archangel Gabriel causally sitting across the meeting table. “So do I get a kiss for saving the damsel?” The angel winked as Sam pointed at the silent furby. “The bad thing is still here.” 

With a snap, Gabriel turned the furby into a pile of candy. Plucking a lollipop out of the pile, the archangel turned to the hunter with a lecherous smile.

“So about that kiss…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone on my tumblr for joining my giveaway! The last one is here and I hope you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
